


Drarry Terza Rima: "...Then Pansy threw a snowball at your head"

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Poetry, Terza Rima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Crabbe's birthday is difficult for Draco.





	Drarry Terza Rima: "...Then Pansy threw a snowball at your head"

“…Then Pansy threw a snowball at your head,  
and Greg ate too much cake, Blaise lost his ring,  
your mother caught us jumping on the bed…”

It’s midnight and I’m sleepless, following  
the echo of his voice through empty halls.  
I find him near the Room of Hidden Things,

red-eyed, disheveled, slurring at the wall,  
a firewhiskey bottle in his hand.  
He glowers at me from his bleary sprawl.

“Crabbe’s birthday,” he announces, harsh and grand.  
“We used to be like brothers. You don’t know.  
I don’t expect you’d ever understand.”

I sit and coax him upright, sighing. “So.  
Let’s hear about that birthday in the snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Dreamwidth. Come say hi!


End file.
